


The Roles We Play

by mellish



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bargaining, M/M, Mind Games, Post-Series, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellish/pseuds/mellish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was never part of the bargain.  Written from the comment!fic fest prompt: Sebastian/Demon!Ciel - Post-series AU - Ciel struggles to cope when their roles are reversed; Sebastian, of course, revels in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roles We Play

If this was a private joke, Sebastian was pushing it rather far. Ciel had been so _ready_ , too - fearless, ice-cold with resolution, while Sebastian untied his eyepatch and whispered his last ever _yes, my lord_ , and the world had darkened to a single pinpoint, to the weight of Sebastian's hands on his shoulders, his lips coming closer. So when he was jolted out of oblivion to find himself seventeen years old, decked out in an oddly familiar suit, with Sebastian smiling over him, eyes dark and without a trace of red, he had been completely insulted - and more than a little horrified.

"This was never part of the bargain," he grumbled, while Sebastian cheerfully declared it was time to go home.

"It is not in _your_ nature to whine," Sebastian instructed, with too much humor. "It is not in _your_ aesthetics." After which he climbed regally into the backseat, and Ciel whipped the horses that would take the carriage to what was no longer his home.

So began these painful days: watching everyone trip themselves over, believing this impostor was the real Phantomhive - Ciel didn't even want to know what he called himself, how he reorganized the study and suddenly got his portrait over the damned staircase - observing how _his_ stocks climbed at alarming rates, the endless balls, the poorly-concealed humor whenever he said, "Ciel, please make me a cup of tea, there's a good lad," or "Ciel, please draw me a bath," or "Ciel, would you be so kind as to give me a shoulder massage, I ache all over." Having to bear with his smile, spreading wider, as Ciel, against every sensibility he still possessed, hissed through his teeth those dreaded words: "Yes, my lord."

He didn't even want to think about what it meant to have to deal with the servants every morning, every mealtime - didn't care that he suddenly knew how to prepare every single dish he had ever eaten. Sebastian proved a well-bred nobleman: not too many sweets, eating everything in the right quantities and order. The only thing that had changed little was the teasing. Some days the urge to strike him and see if he would bleed was overwhelming, but Ciel could never dare. As if to further his humiliation, the new contract was burned on his chest, smack on the right side, where it was painfully obvious he was _missing_ something. He hated to think where Sebastian had _his_ seal.

"Do stop making that sour face." Sebastian was recalculating their supply of blinking dolls; Ciel had listed the numbers for him that morning, wondering at his own efficiency. "At least now you've got skills."

Ciel resented that, but he was not going to fling this duster at him. He was not going to demand to know what exactly he was playing at. He was not going to say, _you are not and never will be my human and I'm not, I'm not like you_ \- no. He settled for grumbling expletives under his breath.

Sebastian still seemed to be inwardly snickering. "Stop cleaning and come here." Ciel was obliged to follow, even if it wasn't phrased like an order. It didn't matter if he was simply flesh now - Sebastian was still great at putting on an act. Ciel stood in front of his ex-demon-ex-butler(-ex- _slave_ ) and waited for the inevitable.

Sebastian's eyes, behind his stupid show glasses, softened just a little bit. "You're going to forgive yourself," he intoned solemnly. "That is an order."

Ciel said nothing, kept his face blank - because he couldn't exactly disagree in this state. All contracts had an expiration date. He'd only have to bear with this for so long. Sebastian sighed and pulled off his glasses. This was always easier, much as he hated to admit it. "Kiss me."

Ciel, stiffly, did as he was told, wondering why it didn't matter to him anymore. Why sometimes he felt like there was no other way. "I don't remember what this feels like," he said, running his hand along Sebastian's jaw, watching with some satisfaction as Sebastian's eyes closed. He leaned in, slowly, as Sebastian's hands slid beneath his vest, his immaculate button-down, so that his fingers skimmed against the edges of Ciel's ribs.

"I never knew," Sebastian replied.


End file.
